


At the Festival

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aila and Reiji meet around the festival area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Festival

"You’re here," a familiar voice stated, and Aila looked up to see a certain redhead beside her. "Why are you sitting here alone, though?" Reiji asked as he slumped down on the bench next to her.

Aila gave him a look. “I could ask you the same. But if you must know, I was with China until I went to pick up some snacks and lost the sight of her. I figured it’s okay, I mean, aren’t we all supposed to meet up at the arena gate in a few hours?”

"Oh right that," Reiji replied thoughtfully. "Don’t really keep track of time. I just wandered off because Sei ended up teaching gunpla building to some young fan of his and I couldn’t find him again when I checked later. Too many people here. Thought I could just check back at our room later, but now that you mention it we did have that gate meeting."

"Carefree as ever, eh," Aila said. "Not that you’ll ever make it there in time if I don’t stick around to remind you about it."

Reiji shrugged and grinned. “You think Sei’s going to care if I’m late for something? But what’s that thing you’re eating?” He asked as he leaned closer. “I don’t think I’ve tried those yet. Looks good.”

As a reply Aila looked at the snack she was holding then quickly chomped it down before Reiji managed to even attempt having a bite. She smirked at the hint of a disappointment on Reiji’s face, but after savoring the victory for a little, she nodded toward the left side of the festival area. “They have them over at a stall by the entrance gates,” she explained. “A variety of a local festival snack or something, I’m not sure. They are good, though.”

"What are we sitting here for then?" Reiji said as he jumped up. "Didn’t you say we have a few hours to waste? Snack tour time!" He grabbed Aila’s hand and pulled her along, heading towards the entrance.

Aila opened her mouth to protest, but as Reiji dragged her across the festival area holding her hand, she decided to stay quiet and followed, hoping nobody paid too much attention to her looking embarrassed.


End file.
